


Blue

by mariescarisi (darahsooley)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Arielle Hendrickson - Freeform, Carisi Ex Girlfriend, Carisi's imaginary love life, Comforting Rollins, Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr. & Amanda Rollins Friendship, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Rollisi, Some soft rollisi, Sweet Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr., after she roasts him, rollins and carisi are married and we all know it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29175201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darahsooley/pseuds/mariescarisi
Summary: Carisi struggles with the emotions of the job after his ex-girlfriend is the victim of a serial rapist. He looks to his squad and more importantly, his partner for comfort as the case unfolds.
Relationships: Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Amanda Rollins
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a few chapters. :)

The morning was quiet, long. The Italian detective stretched his arms over his head, hearing a satisfying crackle as he yawned. He finished his file, scanning through it for the last time before sending it to the printer. Liv liked the evening reports on her desk bright and early. It had been a quiet night at the 16. Other members of his squad had the night off, leaving him to be the front face of the Manhattan SVU for the duration of his shift. His mind was hazy, tired from the late night. 

He had to stick around for the morning briefing before heading back to his apartment to catch a few hours of shuteye before coming back into the precinct later that day.

“M’am, you can come this way. We can talk in one of the conference rooms.” Carisi looked up from his desk, curious about what the day at the precinct was going to hold. So much for the morning briefing, he thought.

Lieutenant Benson had her arm lightly on the shoulder of a thin woman with long brown hair. The girl looked rough; splotches of skin on her face were dark red with the formation of fresh bruises, specks of blood dotted her grey t-shirt. 

The t-shirt was loose, hanging off the girl’s body. It looked faintly familiar to him, the back of the shirt bringing a swirl of memories in his head with its familiar wording—a list of names of sponsors for a charity event from St. John’s University. 

He squinted his eyes in confusion, willing the memory to present itself. 

He almost missed his Lieutenant speaking to him. 

“Carisi, go home—” Liv started, pushing the vic forward. 

Suddenly, it snapped. 

The way her brown hair swayed over the back, covering the name of the event on the back of the shirt brought the memory back. He remembered it happening often; her hair often swayed in funny ways whenever they…

“Dominick?” 

His eyes shot up. Benson and the woman had turned, opting to take another conference room on the other side of the office. He could feel the heat of her dark brown eyes on him, along with the widened stare of his Lieutenant. 

“Uh…Arielle, hey…you alright?” Carisi asked nervously, offering her a small smile, ignoring the puzzled expression on Olivia’s face. No, Sonny, she wasn’t alright. She’s doing the Vic walk to the conference room of the SVU precinct. Of course, she wasn’t alright. He could feel the stares of Fin and Amanda on him, the interaction catching their attention. 

“Uh…” Arielle hesitated at Carisi’s question before Olivia patted gently on her back.

“Miss Hendrickson, why don’t you go with Officer Clemons to the conference room. Detective Rollins and I will be in with you in a moment…feel free to grab a water, a snack, or anything you need while you wait.” She gestured to a red-headed female sitting to their left. The officer got up, gave Arielle a comforting smile, offering her arm. Arielle shot a sad smile in his direction before walking off with the officer. 

“Should we do this in my office or out here?” Liv asked quietly, approaching his desk. 

He continued to stare after her, still taken aback by her sudden appearance in the precinct. He’d met her outside for lunch many times, but it was strange to see her in front of his desk, in these circumstances. 

“Carisi,” Liv repeated. 

“Depends on what you’re asking,” Carisi said, standing up out of seat. She jerked her head in the direction of her office. Fin and Amanda perked up from their seats, curiosity getting the best of them. 

“Probably better for everyone to come in,” Carisi said, sighing. Benson waved them to join. They were going to find out anyway if they were going to work the case.

She waited patiently for everyone to join them in her office. This wasn’t how he expected the morning briefing to go. The topic being his love life. Carisi leaned against the wall, looking down at the ground. Benson shut the door, giving him a lenient look. Fin sat in the first chair, looking up expectantly and Rollins stood in the corner. 

“Obviously, I have to ask you how you know our victim,” Liv started, moving to stand behind her desk, “Is it bold of me to assume the shirt she was wearing you were staring so hard at is yours?” 

“What—” Carisi started, his face contorting in confusion at her assumption. She was right but it baffled him. 

“Besides your look of startlement, it was the St. John’s logo. I do pay attention to the conversations that go on here and I was a detective for over twenty years.”  
“Uh…yeah. Yeah, it’s mine, or was mine.” Carisi answered. 

“Girlfriend?” Rollins said, piping into the conversation. 

“Ex-girlfriend?” Benson added.

“Hook-up?” Finn said, looking up. Carisi shot him an irritated look. Did he really come off as the type to pick up random chicks at the bar? 

“Ex-girlfriend,” Carisi confirmed. 

“Recent?” 

He shrugged, “a few months. October maybe. Right around the time of the Emma…Lawrence case.” 

“Emma Lawrence case? Wait...” Rollins started. 

“Here we go.” Carisi snapped. 

“That’s Miss Raw food, works at the Ledger, dump you over the phone girl?” Rollins gasped. He shot his partner a dirty look. 

“Miss 34B,” Finn exclaimed at the same time. 

“Yeah.” He said, rolling his eyes. 

“Alright, alright!” Benson said, coming to Carisi’s defense. Though, she couldn’t deny her own curiosity. Her detective was open about his family and certain aspects of his life, but others he kept quiet on. She, like the rest of the squad, was curious about her friend and co-worker. She knew the detective carried a torch for his blonde partner but was happy to hear that he had it under control. 

“She dumped you over the phone?” Fin asked curiously. 

“It was bad, I listened to the whole thing,” Amanda added. She felt bad for her partner, even more so now that he had to see her again under these circumstances. Dominick was a caring guy in general, so this wasn’t going to be easy. However, any tea on her partner’s love life was rare so she had to take what she could get. 

“Alright, she gets it.” Carisi huffed. 

“Okay, well…that’s important to know. I hate to do this, but it’s easier to know about this going in, Carisi.” Benson nodded, “Have you seen her recently? How long was the relationship? How involved was the relationship?”

He let out a breath, nodding in understanding. 

“Recently? Nah, we went for coffee a few weeks after we ended things, but that was really the last time I saw her. That was probably sometime around Thanksgiving. It was a while…almost a year. Involved? I mean…sure, it was involved.” 

“How involved?”

His eyes widened at the tone of Olivia’s voice.

“Uh…romantic, all things involved?” He said nervously, rubbing the back of his head. Carisi was the reserved type when it came to his personal relationships. It didn’t help that his beautiful blonde-haired partner was in the room, only a few feet from him. His mind was tempted to go back to their trip in West Virginia, but he disregarded those thoughts before his mind went elsewhere. 

“So sexual?” 

“Uh…yeah…” He admitted, looking down.

Benson nodded. 

“Okay…Sorry, Dominick, just need to make sure I know everything about that. Sounds like something pretty bad happened to her. I think we are all good. Rollins and I will take her statement and fill you guys in on it later. You should probably head home. For our victim’s sake, just in case…. she’s nervous or something and for yours. You’ve been here all night and you’re supposed to be back for the 8pm briefing.” 

“Uh, yeah, I’ll head home to get some shuteye for a while. I’ll be back later.” Carisi nodded. 

Carisi turned to open Benson’s door, nodded behind him as he walked out, shutting it behind him. 

“Well…” Benson said, standing up. 

“Damn, the boy has been holding out on us. We don’t get anything from him about any of that.” Fin said. 

“Fin.” Amanda scolded. She had her fun. Now it was time to work. 

“What!” Fin chuckled. 

“Alright, Amanda, let’s go get her statement,” Benson said, moving to open the door.


End file.
